An Unexpected Family
by winter.kornfield
Summary: What happens when Hermione learns her true heritage after the death of her mother, will her and Harry be able to handle their new life and family as well as new romantic interests.
1. Chapter 1

A.N

Thank you so much for the likes and thank you Lugia'sChallenger13 for your review.

I have work a lot and am busy so I will try to post a new chapter twice a week. Please send me more reviews and tell me what you think I would appreciate it. This is only my first one so I'm a little self-coconscious. Enjoy.

As you may have noticed I combined Chapter's one and two as i felt chapter one was too short

Chapter One

She had woken to a lot of noise. Her head hurt, her stomach was on fire and she could barely move her legs. As she pushed herself up to sit she realized she was in one of the beds of the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts. She was having trouble trying to remember how she came to be here. It had been three weeks since the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and she had gone home early due to her injuries. As she thought about it more her memories became more clear, she could remember waking up and meeting her mom in the kitchen. She was eating cereal for breakfast when her mother Emma Granger said she needed to speak to her about an important matter. Before she could speak to her though the front door was blown off its hinges and three deatheater's stormed in. Hermione ran for the nearest and biggest knife to defend herself and her mother since she left her wand upstairs she grabbed the knife, a spell caught her off guard and she fell unconscious. She sighed and rested her head on the head board behind her but jolted up when the curtains around her bed were whipped open and the Headmaster walked towards her.

"Hello my dear, how are you faring this evening?" he asked her. She noticed the usual twinkle in his eye was missing.

"Never better Headmaster. She replied sarcastically. He sighed solemnly.

"I am most saddened to say I have some devastating news to share with you my dear." He paused waiting for her to nod her head to continue. "You see, after you were attacked the wards I placed around your home went off and the Order was sent to check on you. You see they came early enough for you but your mother..." Her eyes widened in pain and grief as understanding swept over her. "Miss Granger, I am very sorry to say this... Your mother did not survive." She didn't want to believe it, the woman who tucked her in at night as a child, who held her as she cried, who would make her a cup of tea and listen as she vented to her. She would never feel her warm hugs, hear her sweet laugh or have midnight facials again. Dumbledore continued on, not noticing the storm forming in her eyes or the fire boiling in her body. "We have a strong suspicion that it was Bellatrix LeStrange who cast the Killing Curse." She clenched her fists in anger, he promised her they would be safe, he told her, her mother wouldn't be a target since they wanted Harry. She told him this would happen. Her eye's rose to meet his in an angry haze.

"YOU!" She screamed at him in a fit of rage. "YOU SWORE SHE WOULD BE SAFE, YOU SAID 'NO ONE WOULD BOTHER WITH A MUGGLE WHEN HARRY WAS WHO THEY WANTED, YOU BOTH WILL BE SAFE!' She mimicked. She stood tall and menacing as her magic and something else, stronger, cackled around her. "I'LL KILL YOU LIKE YOU ALLOWED MY MOTHER TO BE KILLED." She went forward to attack him went he noticed her aura glow a brilliant gold around her before she collapsed in his arms. Madame Pomphrey having heard the commotion came rushing in.

"ALBUS! What happened?" She asked as he deposited her back into the bed.

"If I am not mistaken that golden glow means that Miss Granger is a mutant and has unlocked her abilities. She is a rather powerful one as well, her aura pulsing shows that she is an omega level, the most powerful there is, thankfully for me she exhausted herself and fell asleep." The mediwitch gasped in shock. "She'll be asleep for a week, I must contact an old friend, I have a hunch he can solve for me." He left a confused healer in his wake as he ventured to his office to make a call. A few hours later his fireplace flashed green as someone floo'd in.

"Professor Xavier, it has been a long time. Please come in." Dumbledore said as he went to sit behind his desk. He gestured for him to sit in front of his desk. Prof.X floated in his wheelchair as he dusted off his desk.

"Albus, I must say, after all these years Flooing in still bothers me." he said with a chuckle.

"Yes I much prefer apparating in my old age. Unfortunately I did not request this visit to catch up, I need your help Professor." Prof. X nodded his head in acknowledgment. "One of my student's has come into her Mutant powers, to say I was surprised would be an understatement when I realized how powerful she is. An Omega, as a result I cast a spell to see her heritage and learned that not only were her powers genetic but they came from both parents. Her mother and her father, though her mothers were bound." Prof. X gasped at the thought of a mutants powers being bound. "We both know who her father is, when I cast the spell it revealed that her father is one Wolverine." He gave Prof.X a sad smile. "He does not know, when I learned who her mother really was I was able to retrieve the memories of her Grandfather. John Potter, the brother of Charlus Potter, Harry Potters Grandfather, had married a woman named Evelyn Granger. Evelyn was a muggle who was killed by death eaters for being a mutant when Emma, Hermione's mother, had turned one. When John found out that Emma was dating a mutant and became pregnant, he snapped. He modified their memories, having Emma believe she was an orphan named Emma Granger who became pregnant from a one night stand, and bound her magic and mutant powers. He was later murdered by Abraxas Malfoy along with Harry's Grandparents."

"They will not take this well, we should inform them as soon as possible." Prof. X said.

"If you follow me to the Hospital Wing Miss Granger should be awake." They traveled down the halls until they came to the Hospitals wing and opened the doors to Hermione crying out in pain. She had woken up to excruciating pain. Her ribs were shifting into place, healing from her injuries, her body was tingling wherever a scar was. Her insides were searing in pain. Her arms ached from her forearms to her knuckles. Sitting up after the pain began to subside she noticed two people coming towards her, her eyes widened in surprise when she recognized the man in the wheelchair. Looking towards the headmaster in anger she spoke, noticing her voice sounded smoother.

"Anyone want to tell me what the bloody hell is going on? Why is the headmaster for mutant students here?"

{Calm yourself child, you need to control your emotions.} A voice, she knew was not her headmasters, projected in her mind.

"A telepath, interesting I'm all ears." The professors proceeded to inform her of what she had become and who she was related to. Stopping to allow her to process everything, Dumbledore became confused when she started laughing. Noticing his confused expression she gave him and angry smirk. "I find it ironic that the reason my mother is dead is because of lack of protection around her and our home. You thought that because she was a muggle and I a weak muggleborn that old Voldy's D.E's wouldn't care, you know since Harry Potter is soooo bloody powerful. Now I find out that I'm an Omega mutant and that there is very few other out there as strong!" she spat out in anger, she didn't notice how two sharp claws came out near her knuckles as she clenched her fists. Fortunately the professors did and kept an eye on them. "Have you ever noticed Sir, when someone doesn't heed my warnings, that something goes wrong? Or someone dies?" At this point she noticed her new mutant claws and was examining them as she spoke. "I told you Harry needed your help during the tournament, that something was suspicious, Cedric is dead now. I told you to move Sirius somewhere else, away from the elf, you didn't listen and he's dead now. AND I TOLD YOU MY MOTHER NEEDED PROTECTION AND SHE'S DEAD NOW!" She didn't notice her claw retract when she put her head in her hands as she cried. Dumbledore sighed and called Poppy to summon Harry and Ron as the room had begun to slightly shake. A minute later the boys were exiting the floo, Harry ran immediately to her and pulled her into his arms which stopped the room shaking as Ron walked around with a bored look.

"What Happened to her?" he asked. The headmaster then proceeded to explain all that has happened in the past few days and all that they had learned. When he was done Ron looked green and Harry had a mixture of sadness and excitement in his eyes, sad for what happened to her mother and excited that they were related.

"Hermione that's great! That means we're related, were cousins!" he said happily.

"Awesome, how is that awesome? She's a monster, a freak, she shouldn't even be alive, none of those mutant freaks should." Ron said with disgust written all over his face. Harry glared at him, fire blazing in his eyes as he stood and clenched his fists. Fire soon erupted on Ron's sleeve, shocked Ron ripped his wizarding robe off and stomped the flame out. Harry was furious, how could he say such things, calling her a freak like that, saying she shouldn't be alive. He began to walk towards Ron who was quickly backed into the wall.

"It is you, Ron, who is the monster, you were the one who almost got Hermione killed because you couldn't shut you bloody, judgmental mouth." Ron's shirt sleeve was soon aflame again as Harry's temper flared. "Then you verbally abuse her every day over your stupid deatheater pet rat." Ron was now attempting to rid himself of the fire that covered his whole arm as everyone watched in shock. "In fourth year you abandoned us both and now you wish her death! If you don't leave now. I…will…kill…you." Just like that the fire vanished, Dumbledore sighed and led Ron to the fireplace and watched him floo out before turning around towards the two student's, Harry had returned to Hermione's side, and smiled.

"It appears that Miss Granger is not the only Mutant in the Potter family." Prof. X exclaimed. "We seemed to have found two Omega mutants at the same time in the wizarding world. Hermione glanced at Harry before switching to Prof. X.

"How can you tell we're Omega's?"

"Unlike Albus who can see it in your auras, I have the power to detect a mutant by their mental presence or brain waves. I can see how powerful a mutant is and even what powers they have, dormant and active. Hermione you will be able to go on par with the Phoenix one day and Harry the Iceman."

"I believe this is the power he knows not, you can defeat Voldemort with your mutant powers." Dumbledore said. Hermione growled from the bed.

"So what you want to send us off to old Voldy, untrained and still raw from recent deaths! I haven't even met my father yet!" She cried, Harry noting her tense posture grabbed her shoulders and shook his head. She calmed down long enough to control her emotions.

"Of course not Miss Granger, you will be coming with me to my school to train with the X-Men and then you will be sent to train with the Justice League. The X-Men will help you with your powers and the League will help you with wandless magic and combat." Hermione smiled in excitement. Prof.X noticed that Prof. Dumbledore didn't look very excited about that.

"When do we leave?" She asked.

"In a few days."

"But what about school? Our grades?"

"Hermione do you honestly think our enemies care about our grades?" Harry asked. She shook her head and he turned towards Prof. X. He nodded and smiled. "Can I be first?"

"Your main power is Pyrokinesis, meaning control of fire. You can conjure fire with a thought and bend it to your will, normally mutants in the past were only able to control fire, but you can conjure it due to being magical giving you an ability called Omnicombustion which is to set anything on fire anywhere. You can also absorb fire and heat to heal yourself, you can completely engulf your body in flame, speed up molecules enough to cause an explosion. You have regenerative healing and longevity, it is unknown how to kill you, we believe that those with regenerative healing need to have their heads removed and placed across the world away from their bodies. Hermione's father is the perfect example of that."

"Wow and you said she is stronger, blimey." Harry yelped when Hermione punched him in the shoulder before looking imploringly at Professor X, who smiled but became slightly concerned with Dumbledore's thoughtful expression. He knew that with his old age came a warped view of the world, and his 'Greater Good' mantra changed throughout the years thanks to much war and death, now it became only what _he_ thought was the Greater Good.

"You my dear have a wide variety of abilities that I will separate between the ones received from your mother and father." She nodded in acknowledgement. "From your father you have regenerative healing, superhuman senses, strength and agility. Due to an experiment done to him before you were born he passed onto you his Adamantium skeletal structure, it is what makes your claws metal instead of bone. It bound to his bones on a molecular level causing it to function like the metal it is but not inhibit the biological process of bone. It is able to protect one's mind from mental invasion as well. You have always had it but it didn't react in the way it does with your claws until your powers came out. I can send you messages but only can hear or read you if you allow me." Hermione shifted in the bed so she was leaning into Harry sitting crisscross as he continued. "You also have pronounced canines that stayed even when your teeth were shrunk." She gave him a toothy grin in response. "From your mother you have Telekinetic abilities, such as teleportation and levitation. You can levitate other objects with your mind, you can also levitate your own body, in essence fly. You only require thought were as Harry needs to use fire" He smiled at the children's happy faces. "Like me you can communicate and even control a person's mind from 300 hundred radius, 50 miles further then I can. You have an eidetic memory and can eventually form Psionic blasts. Like me you can also transfer your powers and knowledge to another person if you die. You are Pyrokinetic like Harry the only difference is you can breathe fire like a dragon through a reptilian mutation your grandmother had" Hermione jumped up in shock and head-butted Harry's chin.

"Sweet, I can breathe fire." she squealed. As Harry rubbed his bruised chin.

"Yes you also have one more power. You have psychometry which is the ability to gain knowledge by merely touching an object, such as a book or electronic."

"Hey Mione your drooling." Harry gasped as she elbowed his ribs for the bad joke. "Sorry but that power fits you to a 'T'."

"Will I be able to set my mother's funeral up...I also need to sell my h-house and see if she left a w-will" She asked softly. Harry wiped a tear off her cheek and sighed sadly at what she had to deal with.

"We will set up everything tomorrow child, for now you need to rest." Dumbledore said before he and Prof.X left the room. The cousins fell asleep in each other's arm's dreaming of everything they learned that day.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N

I am so sorry I haven't posted in forever, I almost lost faith in this story as i lost the notebook that i had originally written it in, i had about 20 chapters already finished and now have to remember everything by memory. at least this way you can all give me your opinion and help me continue with my story. Progress will be slow since I work two jobs, but I'll try my best please don't give up on me.

{} mind speak

Response to reviews

Bronze

Thank you for liking my story, I have much more in mind for old Dumbles, but if you have any idea's i'd love to hear them. and I know how you feel I love Harry/Hermione stories but in this one they won't be together, plus I have someone else in mind for her and you'll never guess who. though I will more then likely open a poll later in the story for Harry.

Comic Critic

Thank you so much for your encouraging comment, I'm glad you like it, if you have any tips or opinions please feel free to leave a review or message me.

Luigia'sChallenger13

I love that you have been leaving constant reviews for me, I'm glad you like my story and am sorry that I haven't been posting as much as you and I would like.

To all reviewer's and follower's, thank you so much for following I love the feedback and I haven't forgotten you.

Chapter Two

"Wait how much did she leave me?" Hermione asked in a daze.

"$107 billion in U.S muggle currency the equivalent of $10,625,620,655 galleons… Miss Granger, you are a billionaire in both the wizarding and muggle world." The Goblin Griphook stated. She and Harry were currently seated in Gringotts to hear the reading of her parents will and set up her finances. "You are in fact tied with Mr. Potter, as you are related this makes you both our highest paying clients."

"But how? I know my mother was well off in the muggle world but I didn't know she had this much." She asked.

"Your money is a blend of the Potter fortune on your grandfather's side as well as the money your mother accumulated in the muggle world."

"Oh, um." She felt as though her head was mush. "Is there anything else sir?"

"No everything was set following your mothers will, all your finances where transferred to Gringotts this evening, your mother did request you change your last name if you ever connected with your father, from Granger to his. The funeral is set for Friday at 2 in Godric hollow next to your cousins Lily and James Potter." He reached into a drawer and pulled out to platinum colored visa cards. "These will allow you to access your accounts in Gringotts in both the muggle and wizarding world. You and Mr. Potter, as our highest-ranking clients are the only ones to hold a platinum card."

"Thank you Griphook, may your enemy's fall at your feet" I accepted the card and smiled.

"And you Miss Granger, may your beds be lined in gold." Hermione and Harry decided to venture to the bookstore after the bank, Hermione hugged him before disappearing behind the aisles of book that filled the store. Laughing inwardly Harry chose to locate a few books as well. While his search was limited to Pyrokinesis, Hermione's held a more vast selection. She knew she may be away for a long period of time and wasn't sure when she would be able to visit a store here again. Her selections contained Animagus training, books on mutants, transfiguration, D.A.D.A, Potions, Charms, Arithmacy and Runes. Although she knew they were underage in the magical community she hoped she would still be able to practice magic. In all she had a selection of 24 decent sized books. She levitated all her books to the checkout counter.

"$200 Galleons please." The balding clerk requested. She smiled and handed him her card. Afterwards she placed each book into her charmed leather backpack that, though it looked no bigger than a plate, could hold two of the Hogwarts library in it if she wanted. As she slung her bag back onto her shoulder the hairs on the back of her neck rose. Slipping her wand out of her arm holster she slowly turned around. Glaring at her were the two Weasley's she was not in the mood for.

"How could some mudblood mutant afford all those books?" Ron sneered as his sister Ginny just continued to glare.

"I don't know Ron, you were there when Dumbledore told me I was Harry's cousin, that makes me a Potter you dunderhead." She sighed heavily at the blatant stupidity her ex-friend showed.

"Please, like you're really a Potter, you probably just spread your legs to get money. Though who would be willing to sleep with _you_ is a mystery to me." Ginny said with a snobbish air to her, ironic as her family was the poorest poorbloods in britain. "Poor Harry, to be saddled with a slut like you is a fate worse than death." Her snooty expression fell a bit when all Hermione did was send her a smirk. Second later her red curls were smoking and soon after the ends turned a brighter red as they lit on fire. "YOU DIRTY MUTANT BITCH!" she cried as Ron tried with no avail to soak her with his wand by casting augmenti. Hermione just shook her head as Harry stepped out from behind the bookshelf that had been behind the Weasley's.

"If you say one more thing to my cousin again I swear I'll use _my_ dirty little mutant powers to burn the rest of you as well." Both Potters left the bookshop chuckling as Harry was able to extinguish his powers only after Ginny's hair was burnt off to her ears. They soon floo'd back to the school via the leaky cauldron and went to their perspective rooms to pack their belongings in their school trunks. Both cast shrinking charms on them and slipped them into hermiones backpack. Either way, be it through her father or otherwise they were sticking together and not being parted. They were family all each other had; no way would they risk losing one another again. Hermione had a strong distrust of the headmaster and Harry understood and agreed with her, after all Sirius died because Dumbledore kept him uninformed of the prophecy which led to the events and deaths that occurred that night. Slowly they crept towards the headmaster's office to meet her father.

"I wonder what he's like, Dumbledore said he was spelled to forget my mother but that doesn't guarantee he'll accept me when he gets his memories back." She nervously chewed her bottom lip as they climbed the circular steps.

"Everything will work out Mione, you'll see." She smiled at the conviction in his voice. They stepped out of the staircase and walked through the doors, her heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. In a wheelchair sat the Professor, behind the desk sat the esteemed headmaster and leaning against the left wall was who she assumed to be her father. He stood about 6"1' with an athletic build. He had dark brown hair that seemed to form two points at the top similar to dog ears ironically, and sideburns that stopped at his chin. He wore a brown leather jacket, blue button up, dark blue jean and brown cowboy boats. When she stared into his eyes it was like looking in a mirror, she could tell she had his dark caramel eyes, his slightly pointed ears, brown hair and even his mouth. From her mother, she received her small chin and button nose. This man was defiantly her father, there was no doubt. Looking around the headmasters office she noticed how there weren't enough seats for them. Having had a severe boost in her powers she decided to try wandless magic. Taking a deep breath she pictured two more brown chairs to match the one in the middle of the room. She gave the headmaster a crooked smile when they appeared and sat down with Harry towards the left as her father slowly walked to the third seat and joined them. Harry smiled when he noticed a small quirk of the lips when her father looked at her.

"Good Evening Miss Granger, Harry. How did your trip to Gringotts go?" The tiniest smile Hermione did have at the prospect of meeting her father quickly vanished with the reminder of her mothers death.

"Oh I don't know sir, how does one feel when the fact their mother is well and truley dead smacks them in the face? not well sir, not well. my mothers funeral is tomorrow at 2 in godrics hallow. " Harry sighed and rubbed her back with his hand while whispreing in her ear.

"Down girl no need for claws." her lips quirked as she gave him a grateful smile,

"Yes well were are here to discuss our next move, you see your father has received his memories back but that is no guarantee that you will be going with him." Hermione as well as the others in the room looked at the headmaster in confusion. "Originally we were going to send to to Professor Xavier's school for your protection but I feel that it would be safer for you to return to the wizarding world. After the funeral we will be sending you to a wizarding orphanage until you are either 20 or married. You see if you are an unmarried witch your you are under the control of you magical guardian until as I said marriage or you reach the age of 20." Hermione's fists clenched and her nostrils flared in anger.

"My magical guardian is McGonagall as she is my head of house, I find it highly doubtful she would toss me into an orphanage."

"Ah but my dear when a muggleborn joins Hogwarts they are assigned a guardian by the headmaster. Your guardian is Professor Snape not Professor McGonagall." silence stretched for what felt like forever as Hermione suddenly felt lightheaded. Harry jumped up and screamed at the headmaster in her defense startling prof. x and wolverine.

"ARE YOU BLOODY CRAZY!HE'S A DEATHEATER, HELL HAND HER RIGHT TO VOLDEMORT AND NOT CARE WHEN HE KILLS HER!" Neither children noticed how Logan's hands clenched at the chair and his eyes darkened in anger, no one that is except Prof. X.

"Harry sit down, you know I trust Professor Snape with my life, and that of Miss granger." Hermione stared at the headmaster in shock and laughed.

"Your life sir, not mine, I do not trust him, nor do I trust you. You do this sir and not only do you lose me but your chosen one as well." Her statement hung in the air as its implications where left unsaid.

"Unfortunately Miss Granger when Sirius died the guardianship of Mr. Potter passed to me. he will not be leaving his aunt and uncles home until he is of age." As Logan ground his teeth together one of the portraits had enough of the loud noise as he was trying to nap. Phineas black cleared his throat and glared at the current headmaster.

"As you are well aware Headmaster that is not true." he said gaining the headmasters glare.

"Phineas so kind of you to join us after your nap." The headmaster sarcastically stated.

"As if I could sleep with all this ruckus, anyway you and I both know what you just told our guest is untrue. Though you were Harry's guardian, when you unearthed Miss Granger relation to the boy who lived you enabled Mr. Howlett to, though his connection to Miss Granger, gain guardianship over Mr. Potter as the closest familial relation. He would hold the guardianship before you could even touch it. Now will you all quiet down and let me sleep!" And as quickly as he woke he was asleep leaving an irritated headmaster behind. Hermione gave him a smug smile and crossed her arms, Harry still looked angered by the headmaster.

"Sir you will never be able to separate us, even if her father does not want to be involved we will runaway to the muggle world and you will never find us. I refuse to be your puppet."

"Harry my boy I just don't think you understand, you are safer at your aunt and uncles th-"

"How am I safer in a house were I'm forced to feed overgrown whale while starving myself sick and being beaten to near death every night!" Hermione gasped and threw her arms around Harry before glaring at the headmaster.

"Now see here my boy, sometime we must experience difficult time for the greater good." Prof. Dumbledore was interrupted by a loud crash as Logan stood up and his chair fell back towards the floor. Prof. X held back a grin as he knew Logan would never abandon his daughter, and prepared to leave.

"Now you see here, you haven't even asked me if I was going to claim my daughter and her Cousin, you just assumed I would abandon my family, well old man all your so called plans are over. I'm taking my daughter and Harry, so screw you!" Prof. Dumbledore looked like he was going to argue but stopped himself as all three seemed to barely be holding themselves back, all he could do was nod as they took the floo powder and exited his office. too deep in thought to notice Prof. X watching him closely before flooing out of the office into the Leaky Cauldron where they were staying until the funeral. When he arrived on the other side he ushered the children to a table to order dinner. Hermione and Harry sat next to each other holding the other's hands under the table for comfort. Hermione watched as her father grabbed a beer from the bartender before joining them and sitting across from them by the Professor. Never one to hold back she chose to voice the questions in her head.

"Are you sure your OK with taking both of us in? I know it's not everyday you discover you have a teenage daughter and it must be allot to take on not just one but two kids." He gave her a smile smile and sighed.

"Yes it's allot to take on but I never thought I'd ever have a family, until I met your mother. When your Grandfather took our memories I was about to propose to her, your mother was a wonderful woman and we were so very much in love. to see you here, looking so much like her and me, it show that in my many years I've done at least one thing right. though I may not have been there for you before I will always be there for you now." He grabbed her left hand that was on the table and gave it a squeeze before wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb and turned to Harry. "Harry I could see how close you two were the second I saw you, there is no way I would have left you behind, Though you are both cousin's it's obvious to anyone that your are more like siblings and I would do anything to keep both of you safe and loved. Plus i need some sort of testosterone in the house to even out the female mushy stuff." He said with a laugh. Harry smiled and felt relief, he now had a real family.

"OK children finish eating, tomorrow we will be stopping back at Gringott's and buying a few necessities before making our way into the muggle world to shop for more suitable clothing, after the funeral in two days we will be making our way to america." Prof.X paid the bill and they all sat talking about what it was like in Hogwarts and getting to know one another before heading to bed.


End file.
